


Line without a hook

by OWOOKAY



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Drama, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWOOKAY/pseuds/OWOOKAY
Summary: Just Quackity overthinking about his an Technos relationship and yeahLyrics from line without a hook
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Line without a hook

I don't really give a damn about the way you touch me when we're alone,'

Quackity looked up at the pink-haired boy scrolling through Twitter while he leans his head onto the smaller's boy shoulder. Alex sighed as he leaned his head onto Techno's.

'You can hold my hand If no one's home'

He loved Tech, he really did, and he respected his choice of keeping their relationship secret but sometimes it was hard, even hurt a bit. earlier after winning a PVP against Karl which isn't much but it's something, but anyway he tried to go give his boyfriend in secret a kiss on the cheek but the pig-based male just awkwardly grinned and said 'What are you doing Big Q? heh, kinda weird,' before turning away to talk to Wilbur, it was stupid but it just kinda hurt, he wished the other boy was like he was right now, soft and just affectionate. 

'Do you like it when I'm away?'

It was a weird thing, he seemed, the smaller male doesn't know, happier when he wasn't around?? Like when he isn't around he seems less tense, more care-free like he isn't being held down to something.

'If I went and hurt my body, baby Would you love me the same?'

Maybe he isn't perfect enough, Maybe he agreed to go on a date out of pity, or maybe he was just getting tired of him.

'I can feel all my bones coming back'

Maybe they just aren't meant to be, maybe this was fate, for them not to be together, Maybe Techno was supposed to be with someone better, someone who can make him happy, not stupid Big Q. Not even Schlatt wanted you.

'And I'm craving motion'

God, he felt so alone, he just wanted to curl up in a ball and sob into non-existence, he wanted someone, anyone just to hug him and tell him he's loved, that they loved him. his boyfriend was next to him but he also felt so far, too far and he honestly doesn't see the point of trying to reach him anymore.

'Mama never really learned how to live by herself It's a curse and it's growing'

The funny thing about this is that his mother, his own mother warned him about this, about falling in love with somebody who wouldn't love you the same way, and she was right, he shouldn't have ever met Techno, he should've just stopped talking to him right when he felt those stupid, stupid, stupid fucking butterflies. but he couldn't stop, his smile, his eyes, god even his voice was stuck in his head, he wishes he could make it stop he does he really fucking does, but he can't. he really fucking fell hard for the stupid pig boy.

'You're a pond and I'm an ocean'

He doesn't know how to feel, he's sad, he really is, he though- no he STILL thinks he's the one he has to be, so why, why does he feels so sad and guilty? what has he done to feel like this?

'Oh, all my emotions Feel like explosions when you are around And I've found a way to kill the sound, oh'

Emotions. he felt a lot of them around the boy, he felt love he felt anger god knows he felt sadness from the boy when thoughts about him became too much usually, he would close his eyes, take a deep breathe and think about something, anything but the boy, it always ended up something about him, his hair, his smile, his personality, just his everything, his perfect. he really is. and god. he hates that.

'Oh, baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you I need you here to stay'

God also knows that he would rather have anything but lose him, he's the only thing keeping him together, for now, it's sad but true, without the pink-haired boy he probably wouldn't be here.

'I broke all my bones that day I found you crying at the lake'

When he fell. he fell. he would do almost anything for the boy,beat someones ass, steal something, even break his bones into dust. might seem a bit too much, but nothings ever that too much anymore.

'Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden? Oh, and if I could take it all back'

Maybe he said something that made the other boy ham? why else would he constantly breaking his heart? he wishes he knew what he said or did to deserve this.

'I swear that I would pull you from the tide'

If he could change the past he would. he would change so many things, he could've maybe made them have a better introduction, better confession, or maybe never made them never meet this would've never happened 

'Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa I said no, I said no Listen close, it's a no'

I tried to asking him if we can come out to everyone, I told him it just felt wrong to have to hide knowing they would accept us. he said no, he didn't say it in mean way, more like a insecure embarrassed way, like his embarrassed to even be with me. he said that he loves me a lot but it just, doesn't seem true.but he does. he does he does he does he does he does. im being dramatic.

'The wind is a-pounding on my back'

He doesn't want to push him. he doesn't, but it doesn't even take much to show even a little affection, it could just be a little smile, holding hands, or maybe whispering i love you like what he does when their alone, only when their alone. with his friends he just completely ignores him, he would try to give the other subtle smiles but he just turns away, he would try to hold his hand, but the other male would just snatch it away, everytime he trys to mouth an I love you, it always nothing back, always.

'And I found hope in a heart attack Oh at last, it is past now I've got it, and you can't have it'

he says that the present is what matters the most, and I guess his right, but the problem still stands.

'Baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you I need you here to stay'

He asked him again, He guesses he was in a bad mood or something and he kinda pushed him over the edge by asking him 'do you actually love me?' ' yeah.. of course I love you,' and then also asking 'Why, why won't you show it to the world, they wont get mad y'kn-' ' can we stop talking about this? thanks.' , and he just ignored that question.

'Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden?'

Maybe his keeping him back. burdening him, keeping him from doing what he wants to, maybe it just has to be like this.

'I broke all my bones that day I found you crying at the lake'

Its just confusing, he cant tell he makes him happy, or sad, he want to say happy, but every memory with him so far ends up with him crying in bed, feeling guilty and just really upset but mostly really confused about why his even feeling like this, he has so much stuff to be happy about,he has Techno to feel happy about. his just being selfish, 

'Oh, and if I could take it all back I swear that I would pull you from the tide'

What if the other boy felt the same way? what if he feels worse then this? what if he was deeper into despair then he was?maybe that's why he chooses to do this to him, maybe if he could save him.

'Darling, when I'm fast asleep I've seen this person watching me saying, "Is it worth it? Is it worth it? Tell me, is it worth it?"'

he always wondered if the other male looks down at him while he sleeps, regretting his choice into him, he would, i mean look at him, short, black hair,isn't good at fighting, isn't good at anything. he should be better with someone like Dream, Fundy maybe even niki or eret, anyone but him.

'Oh-oh Because there is something, and there is nothing there is nothing in between'

Are they even dating anymore? it really doesn't seem like it. maybe their just kissing for fun, because a relationship isn't supposed to feel alone. or maybe it is, he really wouldn't know.

'And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer watching over me, he's singing"She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a boy" he's singing, "She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a line without a"—'

He knows he said this so many times but his perfect, how he talks about how he loves he looks so bright and pretty when he talks about stuff he loves or how funny he is, god, he is way out of his league.

'Oh baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you I need you here to stay'

They had an agrument. they usually have small ones, but this was bad. there was so much screaming, oh god, so much crying, he doesnt think their gonna be see each other any time soon anymore.

'Broke all my bones that day I found you crying at the lake'

He didn't mean for this to happen. he didn't, he just wanted to know why Techno didn't want to come out, he didn't mean for him to get angry, he didn't mean to make him scream, he didn't mean to scream also, he also didn't mean to break up with him and see him cry, he didn't, it just slipped out, now his gone, he just left.

''God why are you being like this? i love you. why don't you understand that? i don't need to show people that i do!''

''Im just saying why not!''

''Becaus-''

''If you want to break up, admit it, or no wait, ill do it for you, we're over! pack your shit and go.''

''wh..what?''

''you.. you heard me. pack your shit.''

'Oh, was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden? Oh, and if I could take it all back'

God he feels cold. oh god he misses him so much, he wish he can take those words back, he didn't mean them, he wishes he can go outside and beg him to take him back. but whats the point.its been a week since his went out, a week since his seen him his probably out there, happier without him, hanging out with his friends, i don't even deserve to even call them friends, his brothers, god his brothers must hate him right now, i don't blame them i hate myself too.

*

Quackity let out a sob as he imagined what the other was doing without him, he couldn't help but wonder if he was already over him, he looked up at the ceiling as he hugged the pillow that almost still smelled of the pigs perfume, he looked to the side wear usually the other male was there lightly snoring, that's when Q would think how he got lucky. 

but looking at him now, he isn't even a bit lucky,

*

'I swear that I would pull you from the tide'

He regrets everything, he should've been just happy that techno loved him, he shouldn't have even said anything about it, now look at him, in techno's old hoodie, crying while he hugs a pillow saying sorry over and over.

''God i fucked up.''


End file.
